Hooked on a feeling
by jennisfifi
Summary: A bit of insight into what Claire and Bender were thinking that day, and what happens afterwards
1. Chapter 1

-1"Hooked on a feeling"

Insight and expansion into what Claire was really thinking during detention.

MOST dialog is written by the great John Hughes. You can easily find the transcripts on line.

Claire

I can barely put into words what was going thru my head when John was insulting me.

" Are you a virgin?

I'll bet you a million dollars

That you are!

Let's end the suspense!

Is it gonna be a white weddin?"

I did my best to ignore him. To shoot down his theory that I couldn't ignore him if I tried. But he was right. I couldn't. My body sure wasn't.

I had always thought he was hot, in that bad boy want to be dirty sort of way. The resident criminal. That sexy streak of grey that shot thru the shock of hair that fell in his eyes. That overcoat he wore everywhere. He drove me wild. But I couldn't let him know that.

"Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth?

Have you ever been felt up?

Over the bra, under the blouse,

shoes off…hoping to God

your parents don't walk in?"

He taunted further.

He thinks he's getting to me. He's right. Just not the way he thinks he is. He wouldn't call me Cherry if he knew. Although, if he knew he might just shut up and do the things he's taunting me with. No. Can't do that. So I just ask if he wants me to puke.

"Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned,

Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?"

He keeps it up. Tell the truth, those mentioned panties are feeling awfully damp right now. I wonder if he can tell. Of course, then Andrew had to ruin it by telling him to stop. I didn't want him to stop. Not really.

Not that it would be my proudest moment, my friends reaction if I dated John Bender. But I'm their leader. Most of them would think that I was being cool by slumming. I don't know if I have the guts to be with a man like him. He's nothing I know. I have no place in his world. He doesn't care about mine.

Through out the afternoon, I can't get him out of my mind. Especially after the stunt he pulled under the table hiding from Vernon. I'd bet my allowance that he knew how hot he made me.

Throughout the day, he continued to taunt me. Even after getting thrown into a closet by Vernon, he found a way to get to me. The day drawing to a close, he returned to his closet prison, and I decided to take a decisive move. He wouldn't close the deal, so I would.

I found his closet and quietly joined him.

"You lost?" he asked me. I just smiled. I sat with him for a while, just looking at each other warily. Finally, I leaned in and kissed him.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked.

"Cause I knew you wouldn't." I told him.

"You know how you said before, how your parents used you to get back at each other…wouldn't I be outstanding in that capacity?"

He asked. I didn't care what my parents would think. I didn't care what the sheep at school would think. I just wanted him.

"Were you really disgusted about what I did with my lipstick?" I teased "Truth?"

"Truth.."

He looked at me. And started nodding his head yes. Then he spoke.

"No." And he smiled.

"So. How about doing something to put an end to this calling me Cherry business?" I asked him. He looked at me in shock. I leaned forward and kissed him again. This time, he took the initiative and joined in the kiss. It grew deeper and hotter with every second. Soon, clothing was being tugged off, and he was showing me those moves that he taunted me with earlier. When suddenly, he stopped. I looked at him questioningly.

"This is just too fucked. What do you think you can prove by getting me to pop it in a dirty crowded broom closet. Fuck that!" He said nervously. I looked at him like he had just turned purple.

"That's not what this is at all!" I shouted at him, Lowering my voice quickly.

"Sure, Princess. You know, this is nice and all, but if I'm gonna make it with you, I'm not going to let you dog me to your friends for allowing it to happen here!"

I drew in a quick breath.

"Then where?" I asked. He looked at me quietly for a few moments. Then he smiled and played with my hair, examining the color between his fingers.

"How about I let you know on Monday morning?" he smirked, fully believing that I wouldn't go for him talking to me.

"How about you spend the rest of the weekend with me. Or, I can spend it with you. Either way, it's better than spending it with my parents, and you have gotten me so worked up, I really don't want to wait until Monday." I shot back.

"Fine. Meet me at that party tonight. Stubbys. My friends and I were gonna just crash it and run, but this sounds like a much better idea." He suggested.

I smiled at him. He was serious.

"You've got it." I told him. "Okay. Now that we have that settled, will you kiss me again?" I asked. He started shaking his head no, only this time, he pulled me to him. Hands on the back of my head, crushing our mouths together. I had been kissed before. Been felt up before. But something about John Bender got to me. He was real, a man among boys. He had lived and survived life instead of waiting for it to happen. I was sick of the preppy pretty boys with their alligator shirts and penny loafers. Sick of being picked up in a too small car with a too loud engine that was most certainly their fathers way of overcompensating. It was time to live on the edge. And John was just the man to do it with.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two here. I owe this to John Hughes. His creation not mine, and to the incredibly sexy John "the Art" Clark, who I went to high school with at Kalamazoo Central High. He did the Bender speach once in Drama class in 1991, had a mohawk, was smart, on the wrestling team, an artistic soul, and a little peice of me with me in love with him forever.

Don't own, don't sue, and be nice, review.

* * *

John

She smiled and handed me that damned diamond earring before kissing me and leaving in her Daddy's BMW. I couldn't help but think that her hair was just the right color for her. Red. Hot, fiery. Just like she is. I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach as I think about the party that night. It's not like I would be completely unwelcome there. The richies always were in the market for some doobage. And they all know that I can get it for them. So while I'm not one of them in the least, I know I won't be thrown out.

I made it home and the old man was watching a ball game on the tube. As long as I leave him alone and don't piss him off, he can be halfway human towards me. Just to sweetin' him up a bit, I grab a can of Old Style from the fridge and hand him a fresh one. He took it with a grunt and a nod. His team was winning with a rather good size lead, so I dared to ask him about the car.

"So, Pops. Do you think I could use your car tonight?" I tried to ask casually. He looked over at me and smiled. A good sign.

"Got a hot date tonight or something?" He asked with a leer.

"Something like that." I answered.

"Sure. Go ahead. Make sure you don't trash it or get arrested, and fill it with gas before you come home." He announced.

I turned to leave when he imparted me one last instruction.

"Wear a rubber. You don't need to be knockin her up."

I rolled my eyes, but silently thanked him for his advice. I would have to stop and pick some up before the party.

I am pathetic. I showered, shaved, and changed my clothes for this chick. What the hell is that about? I wonder to myself as I grab the deodorant in the bathroom. Normally, I wouldn't bother. I just don't want to embarrass her, for some unknown reason. Sure, she's hot, but what am I thinking? That this will actually lead to something? I don't have girlfriends. Strike that. I have girlfriends. Just not ones like Claire.

I'll admit, her combination of purity and a dirty mind make me hot for her. And she surprised the hell out of me. Something very few can do. For the first time that I can remember, I don't want to disappoint her. She has this image in her mind of what will happen with us, and I am not going to be the one to let her down. Hell, I have a reputation at stake.

I pulled up in front of the party and parked, then fired up one to take the edge off my unfamiliar anxiety at the whole situation. A knock on the window startled me. I quickly put out my joint and looked up to see Claire smiling at me. I rolled down the window.

"Hey Cherry. Want to join me?" I asked. She smiled and dashed around to the other side of the car. I leaned over and opened the door for her. The first thing I noticed was she was wearing jeans. Calvin's. Smiling at her, I raised an eyebrow and she blushed.

I relit the joint and took another drag, and then turned to her, pulling her to me. I kissed her, blowing the smoke into her mouth. She inhaled and held it for a moment before letting it out. After taking another hit, I offered her a second shotgun hit, which she declined. I took her had and opened the door, sliding across the bench seat and out the drivers side door with me.

We walked into the party to receive a few odd looks. Claire to her credit, held her head high and gave a defiant glance to anyone that dared to stare too much. A few of the richies that knew me gave me a head nod. The universal sign of acknowledgement among guys. We walked into the kitchen and found Andy and Allison had beat us to the party and were already getting drinks. Apparently it was going to be a night of new experiences to more than just Claire and I. Andy handed us both red plastic cups of cheep beer, Old Style would have to be my guess. Cheep and a local favorite. Good enough. I handed five bucks to the guy taking the cup money and ushered Claire towards the living room where the music was playing.

We sat down on a couch and one of Claire's friends bounced over to her.

"Tawnie, this is John." She introduced us. I reached over and shook her hand congenially. The two of them joined heads and I heard the girl giggle and Claire blushed, casting me a smile. Andy and Allison soon joined us and soon a discussion of music ensued. Claire, not surprisingly, voiced an opinion that Duran Duran was the ultimate in what was on the radio now. Andy and I, to my surprise both laughed in disagreement at her opinion. I was more into the new Metal out, "Kill em All" by Metallica was my favorite.

Soon, our little group disbursed and I headed outside to smoke a cigarette and escape from the noise and smoke inside the house. Claire joined me under the stars, the cold air turning our breath to puffs of white. Claire stood behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. It wasn't altogether bad.

"I think I love those jeans on you." she whispered in my ear, a hand straying down to caress my butt. I finished my cigarette, and tossed the butt into a planter and turned to her, backing her up against the house.

"I think those jeans you are wearing will look better in a ball on the floor of my car." I growled into her ear. She quickly inhaled and gazed into my eyes with a hunger.


	3. Chapter 3

three chapters in as many days, and not a single review to show for it. I thank my friends Lynn, Sarah, and Corey for reading this for me. The rest of you can eat my shorts. No, really, do it. LOL

Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

Claire

John pulled me into him as he pushed the both of us against the side of the house, his mouth hot on mine, his tongue gaining easy entrance to my mouth. He tasted of toothpaste and cigarettes. Not unpleasing to my surprise. But nothing about John should surprise me. It's been less than twenty four hours since we really came into each others realm of acknowledgement, and I already know that I can't expect from him what I thought I should.

I pushed my fingers thru his hair, testing the silky texture, holding on to him for dear life. I never wanted this kiss to end. But it did, when we ran out of air. I don't know if you have ever been kissed that way. Until now I hadn't, and I don't know how that it is possible.

We broke apart and gasped for air. I looked him straight in the eyes. He was breathing a heavy jagged breath. I took his hand and led him out of the backyard and back to his car. He opened the door silently and motioned for me to go in first.

I was never so glad in my life that someone did not have the newest, fanciest car. The bench seats allowed John and I to be body to body. And body to body we were. He kissed my lips, working his way down my neck. A moan erupted from him every so often. I had expected him to be rougher with me. But once again, expect the unexpected with John. He made me shiver. Or should I say quiver. Whichever, he gave me Goosebumps.

He leaned over me, tugging my blouse from my Calvin's. Caressing the exposed skin, I trembled under his touch. He reached up and started to unbutton my shirt slowly. Then, suddenly, he stopped. He drew back, and took a cigarette from a pack on the dash, lighting it. I sat up, and backed up against the passenger side door, closing my blouse.

"Wha-Why did you stop?" I asked, trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

He inhaled and held in the smoke for a moment before exhaling. And then he looked at me.

"Is this really how you want to do this? In my old mans car, a party going on outside the windows where anyone could see us?" He asked quietly. In all honesty, it wasn't.

John

She felt so good in my arms. My Cherry. And she wanted me. ME. John Bender. The criminal. The loser. I could not do this here, in my dads car. I actually felt ashamed that I had even considered it. She deserves better than this, than me.

"You didn't stop because of me, then, did you?" She asked in a scared voice. God, she thought she was the reason. She was, but not the way she was thinking.

"God, Claire, no. I've got the blue balls to prove that. I just can't hump you if front of a guy named Stubby's house." I told her seriously.

She looked at me quietly.

"We could go to my house. I mean, my house is huge, and my room is on the other side of the house. There is no way my parents would know that anyone else was there. They don't even bother me in the morning, so you could stay, if you wanted to, that is." She suggested timidly.

Timid. Not something I want my Cherry to be. I looked at her, and slid her back over to me. Taking her chin in my hand, I tilted her face up and kissed her gently.

"Not if it's just because you want to get this over with. I'm a big boy, Claire. I can wait. But don't go repeating that to ANYONE." I half joked.

"I really want you to come over tonight." She told me, her expressive eyes burning into mine.

"Alright. But I have to get this heap back to the old man first. Did you drive here?" I asked.

"My dad let me take his car. I can follow you and then we can just head back in that." She answered. As much as I hated the idea of her going into my neighborhood, seeing my house, it's not like I lived on the south side of Chicago. This was Shermer.

Fifteen minutes later Claire pulled up behind me as I parked the car carefully in the garage of the house. I motioned 'one minute' and ran into the house quickly. I grabbed a few important things, and was right out and opening the door to the BMW.

"Dang, Cherry. If I knew your Daddy's car was this nice, you wouldn't have needed to suggest going back to your house. This is better than most houses I know." I teased her. Claire just smiled at this, knowing full well that not even the nicest of cars would have change my mind about the situation.

We drove the twelve blocks that separate our two worlds. I stroked her knee as she drove and she swatted my hand away.

"If you are going to keep that up, we may not make it home." She told me.

We finally arrived at the house and Claire was right. It was enormous. She parked the car on a long driveway, then led me to a side entrance, and up the back stairway to her room. I didn't notice much about the house, but when we came to her room I was a bit surprise to see that her room was not the overwhelming pink I had expected, but a soothing almost moss green.

She locked the door behind us, a precaution against the housekeeper, not her parents. She walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it, smiling at me timidly. Reaching her hand out to me, I joined her on the bed. She was so beautiful. So pure. And she picked me. It was a bit awe inspiring. I leaned in and kissed her softly, taking my time. She deserved that. I sure didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay people. Chapter four is here. And this is where the M for Mature comes into play. I kept it toned down. But, it is highly sexual in nature, and if that offends you, you have now been warned. I can go harder than this, I don't know if that is what my audience wants, since I have only recieved on review so far for it. If you like this, let me know. If you think I am a zoom maxie dweeb pervert, let me know.

Don't own, Don't sue.

On with the show.

* * *

John

She was so soft; soft skin, softly scented, soft hair, soft bed. Completely the opposite of me. Hard life, hard skin, hard, well, we will just say I was hard. I wanted to just tear her clothing from her and bury myself in her. But that would not happen. Not this time. There I go again, thinking that there will be another time.

No, I was going to take it slowly with her. I leaned up on an elbow and started to unbutton her blouse. She reached up to speed up my process, but I lightly slapped her hands away, nodding 'no no' to her. She laid back and shyly looked up at me thru that fluff of hair in her eyes.

I pulled the blouse apart to find a lacy little bra. I just knew that she had picked it out just for me. Light and soft pink. Sheer fabric doing very little to hide her from my eyes. I bent my head down to kiss the swell of her breasts. Claire pushed the shirt I was wearing from my shoulders, then tugged the tee shirt underneath up. I ducked my head so that she could pull it off, and she ran her hands over me. If this was all I was to have of her, it just might have been enough. But luckily for me, it wasn't.

Claire

Is this really the same John Bender from the library this morning? Caring , sensual, sexy? Well, sexy I already knew about, but this was someone altogether different. He made my heart skip a beat. And the way he was touching me, I can only begin to tell you.

He ran his hands over me, hot kisses following. He unsnapped my bra with a deftness I really didn't want to think about. Soon, he unbuttoned my Calvin's, and I raised my hips to help him ease them off. He had seen my panties before, that day as a matter of record, but he still gasped when he had me down to nothing but the panties.

I reached over to my bedside table to turn the light off, I admit a teensy bit of shyness, and he stopped me. He was always stopping me.

"Don't. I want to see you." He told me, his eyes earnest.

"Ok." Was all I could reply. He slipped the panties down my hips and tossed them to the floor. He stayed, kneeling down between my legs, and dipped his head down to me. I thought I was going to stop breathing when his mouth touched me. My breath hitched, and I could feel him smile. Suddenly I wasn't so put off by his past experience in this area. I touched his head, playing with his hair. He was making me feel so incredibly good. I don't know what he was doing, but it was working. The sensations rippling thru me kept growing and intensifying. I couldn't breath, and a shudder ripped thru me. Wow.

John

Oh my god. Is this really happening? I ask myself as I feel a the shudder of climax rip thru Claire's body. All because of Me. HA! I stand up an tear the rest of the clothing from my body before I lay next to a still shocked Claire on the bed. I cradled her in my arms for a moment before I slid over her again. I parted her gently. She's so wet. I grabbed a condom from my jeans before I discarded them, and tore it open. I paused to put it on when she sat up and took it from me.

"I want to do it. May I?" She asked.

"By all means." I choked out. She took me in her small, soft hands and placed the condom on the tip - she had been paying attention in health class - and gently rolled it on down. She smiled and leaned forward, giving me a kiss. I leaned her back and braced myself above her.

"This may hurt a bit, Princess. Just relax, and I'll try to make it better for you." I told her before I entered her. I moved, and elicited a sharp hiss from her lips. I stilled to allow her to get used to me, kissing her face.

"Who are you?" She asked. I looked at her in question.

Claire

"Who are you?" I asked him. He looked at me questioningly. I smiled at him and moved beneath him, urging him on. This was not the man that had taunted me that morning. He was so much more, and I never would have gotten the chance to be with him if it had not been for the days events.

I moved with him, just following my instincts. He kissed me gently; nibbling on my lower lip, his mouth wrapping around a nipple, grazing on my neck, his eyes closed in concentration. His breathing grew rapid, and I wrapped my legs around his waist to bring us even closer together. I felt that same sensation coming upon me, that tingling, lightheaded feeling wash over me, and then he cried out my name, and collapsed to my side.

He kissed me before he padded off to my bathroom. I enjoyed watching his delectable bare back. Upon his return, he laid next to me, just looking at me. Making me extremely self conscious.

"You are so amazing, Princess." He told me very seriously.

He stopped calling me Cherry. I guess John figured Cherry wasn't appropriate anymore. I laughed.

"You going to run and tell all your friends on Monday?" he asked. I couldn't tell if he was joking with me.

"No. Are you?" I asked.

"I just nailed the Prom queen. What do you think?" He stated seriously. Looking into his eyes, I could see the hidden laughter in them. I smacked him on the chest.

"Pig!"

"Yeah, that's the Claire I love." He smiled, rolling me into a hug. He pulled the sheets and comforter up around us and held me as we tried to drift to sleep.

* * *

Okay. You've had the chance to read. Now review people! Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five. A transition peice.

I am working thru writers block. To try to prevent this, I am keeping the chapters around 1,000 words each. Sorry.

On a Brighter note, I get to meet Alice Cooper next week!

Don't own, Don't sue.

* * *

John

I awoke with Claire's arm covering my chest. She lay on her stomach, face turned towards me. I looked over at the clock. It read 2 am. I carefully moved out from under her arm and reached down to grab my boxers, pulling them on, then walked to my jacket and pulled out my pack of cigarettes. I moved to her window, cracking it a bit before lighting up. The wind was cold and blew in the room fast. I saw Claire shiver, so I smoked quick. I looked out over the frost covered yards of Shermer, IL.

The perfectly situated houses, so different from my own, but such a fitting place for Claire. She never would have survived with parents like mine. She was barely surviving with her own.

What the fuck was I doing here. I wasn't doing Claire any favors, that's for sure. Looking out the window, I could have easily climbed down to the ground and just headed home. When Monday morning comes, I could just tell her that it was a mistake. She'd be upset, but in the end, would it be better for her than to have to deal with me? I couldn't do that. She thinks that I am worth it. And I have never felt this way. Never thought that I could make something more for myself than just a tiny run down house and nothing but a pack of cheep beer in the fridge to look forward to. With Claire, I could have more than that.

But could she have more without me in her life? I stared out the window, then felt a touch on my shoulder. I turned to Claire standing there, wrapped in my flannel shirt. I buried my face in her chest, inhaling the scent of her. She took the cigarette from my hand and took a drag before handing it back to me.

"You shouldn't smoke." I told her. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're one to talk."

"Yeah, I am. I smoke. It's a nasty habit that I wish I didn't have." I answered her, crushing the cigarette out by rolling it in my fingers outside her window.

"Then why don't you quit?"

"Cause it's not that easy." I told her, taking her hands and walking back to the bed. I pulled her next to me tightly. I wanted to protect her from the world. I could understand why her father gave her everything she could ever want. If I was him I would do it too. I kissed her before closing my eyes and succumbing to sleep again.

Sunlight woke me that morning. Not my folks screaming at each other, not an aching back, just bright sunlight. Claire had moved over a bit, her arm brushing mine. Not a bad way to wake up. I climbed out of bed and used her bathroom. I found a new toothbrush in her medicine cabinet and helped myself. No need to have morning breath if not needed, was there. I finished up, pulling one of her hairbrushes thru my tangled hair, and climbed back into bed with her.

She had a magazine on her bedside table and I picked it up and leafed thru it. It was a Rolling Stone with Prince on the cover. I thought his music sounded fluffy, at least I told my friends that, but man that guy was a perv! Had to give the guy credit. Claire stirred next to me. She rolled over and offered a grand yawn to the room.

"And good morning to you too, Princess." I told her. She looked at me smiling.

"You didn't leave."

"You thought I would?"

"I thought you might."

"Why?" I asked her.

"Hey, I'm not saying that I thought you would just up and leave, I just didn't know if you would really want to stay here all night."

"Well, it was either stay here, in a soft bed, with a really sexy' I leaned in close to her face, "Woman laying Naked next to me, or I could have gone home; in the cold, to my cold house, and my cold hard bed, and slept by myself. Do I look stupid?" I told her. She smiled at me again.

"You think I'm sexy?" She asked modestly.

"Did I stutter?" I teased. She swatted me with her hand as I tickled her waist. Claire laughed loudly, squirming to get out of my grasp. A knock on the door stop us instantly.

"Claire?" What's going on in there?" a mans voice asked thru the door. Claire's eyes grew wide and I thought quickly, jumping into her closet.

"Nothing daddy. I just was laughing at something a friend wrote me in a note.' She called thru the door. "Was there something you needed?" she asked him.

"No. Just heard something. I'll see you later sweetheart." He told her. I waited until I heard Claire open the door to the closet before I came out.

"That was just a bit close. What is it with you and me and closets anyway?" I smirked.

Claire rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

"We're going to have to get you out of here." She told me.

"Yeah' I said, walking to her. "Any ideas of how we will do that?" I asked.

"Well', she paused, lips pursed, "I could go downstairs and distract them and you could go out the side door. Then ring the bell on the front and I'll answer. They'll never guess." She suggested. I nodded an agreement to her and we got dressed and put her plan into action.

Claire went first, checking to make sure the coast was clear. A few times she shoved me back so that her father didn't see me. I snuck into the kitchen as she ushered her father into the dining room. As I opened the door to go out the side entrance I heard her talking to him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think I could use the car today. I saw something when I went shopping the other day that I wanted to get but didn't, and I would really like to pick it up." She asked him sweetly. I slipped out the door before I could hear his answer.

* * *

Okay. Once again, there you go. If you liked it, let me know. If you didn't, I don't care! hahahahahaa. Really. Don't review if you didn't like it. It causes writers block and I would have to think about how you value your time if you decide to keep reading something you don't like.

Thanks to Pam for her great advice. I think I look and sound like a fool reading it out loud to myself, but it works.

* * *


End file.
